The prior art toy robot playing a game of boxing has both arms shaped like bellows. The bellows are stretched and contracted to play a game of boxing. The prior art toy robot is further equipped with a driver device including an electric motor inside the trunk. Lead wires extend from the trunk through control means for the driver device to the motor. Also, lead wires extend from the trunk through the articulations of the arms and of the legs via the control means that provides control of the driver device.
Accordingly, the prior art toy robot playing a game of boxing lacks reality. For example, it has been impossible for the robot to rotate its trunk and swing the arms, i.e., the robot is unable to hook. Also, it has been impossible for the robot to bend and stretch the arms, utilizing driver devices, i.e., the robot is unable to deliver a so-called straight punch. Furthermore, in the prior art toy robot, the lead wires extend from the motors in the trunk through the articulations of the arms and of the legs and so it is impossible to assemble individual parts separately. Hence, it has been cumbersome to assemble the toy.